Perfect Day
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Un fic de MannyxFrida en el que ellos tienen 14 años.


Hola a todos, traigo otro One shot de El Tigre, es otro MannyxFrida, en este ellos tienen 14 años. Ojalá les guste.

Disclaimer: El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

**Perfect Day…**

-Es un día hermoso en Miracle City, el sol brilla, las aves cantan… ¡Y SARTANA NOS ATACA!

Son las palabras de un asustado reportero que huye velozmente del ataque de Sartana de los muertos y sus lacayos, pero antes de que todo empeorara, aparece El Tigre junto con su amiga Frida, quienes fácilmente (como siempre) roban la guitarra mística de Sartana y la destruyen, provocando su desaparición.

-Bueno, se acabó Sartana.- Dice Manny aterrizando en el piso girando su hebilla para regresar a su estado normal.

-Sí, hasta que lo intente de nuevo mañana… ¿y… que quieres hacer ahora?

-Mmm… No lo sé… ¿y tú que quieres… -Manny detuvo en seco su voz al voltear a ver a su amiga. Nunca la había visto así, tan a detalle: su cabello, sus ojos, su perfil (ahora iluminado por la luz del sol), su dulce sonrisa; toda ella era hermosa, aunque por alguna extraña razón, él no lo había notado hasta ahora. Manny se quedó paralizado analizando a su mejor amiga de pies a cabeza, quien por cierto se dio cuenta de esto, aunque ella no entendía lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

-Manny ¿estas bien?

-ah ¿Qué? Sí sí, estoy bien… oye… Frida… -Manny pasa su mano izquierda detrás de su cabeza y desvía su mirada hacia el piso -¿quieres… ahm… salir conmigo?

-Pero si siempre salgo contigo.

-Sí, ya lo sé… pero… -Manny comienza a sonrojarse y a hablar torpemente.-…no hablo de, salir, como siempre… yo, en realidad… hablo de, una cita.- Al decir esto último, Manny estaba completamente ruborizado y nervioso.

-Ah… ouh, ehm… pues…- Frida se sonroja y desvía la mirada, sujeta y frota su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, luego dirige su mirada hacia Manny dedicándole una cálida sonrisa –claro, Manny.

Se miraron el uno al otro con los ojos entreabiertos por unos cuantos segundos, luego, Manny extendió su mano y Frida la tomó, ambos sonreían embelesados.

Pasaron todo el día paseando, yendo a la feria y al cine, comiendo helado y churros; parecía un día normal, como cualquier otro entre ellos dos, lo que lo hacía diferente era el hecho de que en todo el día habían estado tomados de la mano; ambos sentían sus corazones latir agitados, un cosquilleo en el estómago, y estar levemente sonrojados, pero siempre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Llegada la noche, Manny acompañó a Frida hasta su casa (aun tomados de la mano). Llegaron a la puerta y se voltearon a ver, por fin se soltaron la mano, y se pusieron nerviosos:

-Bueno, supongo que ya debo irme, antes de que tu papá suelte a los perros je je.

-Sí ja ja, supongo… bueno… ¿nos vemos mañana para ir a la escuela?

-Clara… -Manny le dedica una pícara y seductora sonrisa a Frida mientras la ve con sus ojos entrecerrados, como tramando algo; de repente, él cierra sus ojos, inclina ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado y acorta de forma rápida la distancia que había entre él y Frida al unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso dulce y travieso que solo duró unos segundos.

Frida se quedó completamente inmóvil y con los ojos totalmente abiertos, no sabía lo que debía hacer, no podía reaccionar, una extraña y nueva sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero era una sensación que la hacía feliz.

Apenas Manny se alejó de ella, sonrió nuevamente con esa sonrisa seductora lleno de satisfacción, caminó hacia atrás y dijo -nos vemos mañana- luego se alejó. Frida solo pudo hacer un ademán con la mano, estaba boquiabierta y paralizada, seguía sin responder, solo pudo articular un –ajá- con su voz.

Manny se fue y Frida entró a su casa, se sentó en la sala y veía a la nada con una expresión seria en su rostro, su madre y su hermana se pusieron frente a ella y la miraron con algo de preocupación:

-¿estas bien, mija?

No hubo respuesta para esa pregunta, solo vieron a Frida como pasaba su dedo índice por sus labios mientras dibujaba en ellos una gran sonrisa, estaba completamente sonrojada y con los ojos entrecerrados mirando al piso; con un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar, pronunció -… Manny.

Su madre y su hermana solo se miraban la una a la otra confundidas:

-¿te pasa algo Frida?- pregunta su hermana levantando una ceja.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, Manny está exactamente igual que Frida: en la sala de su casa, pasando la punta de sus dedos sobre sus labios y siendo interrogado por su padre y su abuelo que solo ven la expresión de felicidad atolondrada de su hijo:

-¿te pasó algo hoy Manny?- preguntó Rodolfo preocupado por su hijo; esa fue una pregunta a la que Manny y Frida respondieron al mismo tiempo y con un gran suspiro:

-Nada… hoy fue un día perfecto.

**Fin**

Bueno, ya se acabó, a ver que día pongo otro fanfic, tal vez ponga algo de Danny Phantom para la próxima, o de algún otro (no significa que abandonaré los de El Tigre, de hecho ando pensando en uno que sí estará largo, pero ese luego je je). Cuídense, nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


End file.
